1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair-arranging electric curling-iron which can impart a natural shape to hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To wave hair, there has been heretofore proposed a method which comprises winding a part of the hair about a rod heated by electric heat, and provided with an edge having a polygonal section and a number of protrusions, and applying heat to the hair while applying tension thereto to bend the same. This method has become widespread even in barber shops for men.
In the above-described conventional hair-arranging electric curling-iron, the polygonal edge or a number of protrusions extend in a direction of the center line of the heating rod, and in operation, the iron or said rod is positioned horizontally, around which is wound the hair with the result that the obtained wave naturally extends in a horizontal direction, thus failing to obtain a natural and soft wave. In addition, hair is pressed and heated at right angles to the length thereof between the protrusions of the rod and a clamp for holding hair in a fashion of scissors corresponding thereto, as a result of which it poses the disadvantage that severe local pain may occur.